iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Rory
Rory '''is the current ruler of Iwaku World, after the events of the Iwaku Admin War. He is one of the primary figures in the Mythos. '''Description Rory is a trickster being and is up more for causing chaos than he is pretending to being a good king. He is wise and knows many skills that would take years to learn. He is muscular but over all, Rory is a slim man with brown hair that reaches the base of his neck. He wears all black; style is similar to Paorou’s but appears more military influenced. Personality Rory is an intelligential and a conservative leader. He maintains a constant level of dualism and is often considered a kindly man. Like his brother, Orochi, Rory is a known womanizer. Rory is a fairly laid back man when not presenting himself in front of others. He lives for excitement, exploring the unknown, and unpredictability of the future. Powers Rory uses a combo of reality bending and confluence called Dream Weaving. This allows him to control things outside of time and space but in a reality based setting. Pressure of the Time Blade: Various lines pass through all points of the foe. Rory then unleashes Isodath from his hands and it is used as a missile. Very accurate, moderately powerful, very fast. Time-Space Warp: Once again Rory unleashes Isodath from his hands, but this time the sword turns itself into a chain that cuts a foe. It is most effective as a close combat move, not very accurate but very powerful. Realm of Nightmares: Rory changes the battlefield they are standing on, and attacks the opponent in his dreams, where the enemy faces insurmountable odds and horrible imagery. Much like Asmo’s Confluence, it appears as a shield for a few seconds. If the opponent attacks and the blow lands within the sphere during this time period, the super flash occurs and the opponent is blasted away. Questionable Existence: Using his ability to mess with reality and the timeline, Rory literally phases out of the screen for several seconds, avoiding harm. Haras Olam- “Killing Forever”-The Field of Warrior’s Revenge: Rory will shout in Hebrew. The battlefield will turn to a random series of scenes from various battles fought during the course of time. Soldiers from all eras seem to appear from the foreground and then their weapons are released into the air. The beings will then fade away; however, their weapons will not. Rory then grins and taunts, “Shalom my friend.” Then he will lower his hands and the opponent will be pelted with thousands of weapons being tossed from all directions. As the foe tries to recover, Rory will fire his STEN. A large blast will directly hit the opponent. History Rory, much like many of the other beings that inhabit Iwaku, came from another realm called Serenity. His background in this uncharted world was as a humble leader of a mere 27 people. The Prince was not originally summoned to the lands of Iwaku by the will of King Gabriel. He was out exploring other realms when he was attracted to Iwaku by the means of his love at the time. Her original name and looks have long faded into the back drop as Rory gained more popularity with the Old Guard Knights.Little did Rory know that his own brother had achieved the ranks of Knighthood. For neither of them had excepted to cross paths again….. For several months, he lurked around Iwaku, keeping a low profile until he learned of the many impressive roles Iwaku had to offer him. His presence would be cast in stone, when Rory’s love soon grew bored with Iwaku and moved onto other lands. Rory would stay. His fleet of airships were first sighted at this time. Iwaku would gain a new people, the Dreamkeepers. The Dreamkeeper was impressed by the knowledge and strange workings of Paorou-Sama. Thusly Rory soon began to spread his own ideas and surrealism to the world of Iwaku. This made both Paorou and Rory at times great allies, at others great rivals. It was on the four year anniversary of his departure of Serenity that Rory was asked by King Gabriel to become one of the champions of Iwaku. His first assignment was the observer the C-box, which had always been the most weakly defended frontiers of Iwaku. At the C-box, Rory became quick friends with another fellow knight named Imperial Edgecrusher. Together, these two knights ventured to the far reaches of the C-box defending it from beings like the Johnu and even for a while, they went directly head to head with an enemy nation that tried to overwhelm Iwaku’s frontiers. It was here that Rory’s and Paorou Sama’s first signs of rivalry began. Paorou attempted to directly wage war on the enemy itself. In order to stop Paorou from causing complete havoc with Iwaku, Rory trapped him away in the Anima Vessel for a while. Having to inform the King of this, Gabriel thought of what to do. Nothing was done and eventually, Paorou found a way out. The war ended through the workings of both Asmodeus and Rory, a rare sight of direct fellowship between these two. Like many other events that happened in the long history of Iwaku, it is mostly forgotten by the masses. With the following of these events, King Gabriel made Rory one of his right hand men. Rarely would a decision go through without these two men talking it over. A keen friendship thusly grew and it was as if a brotherhood and been established. However, as all things come and go in cycles, Imperial Edgecrusher faded away into the annals of history. Rory would soon search for new allies on his quests. His first new great ally was Chaos. When he was not busy with adventures with his friend, Rory would attract the attention of many of the female members of Iwaku. It was Simica that turned into his next greatest ally. Her popularity made it seem like she would raise through the ranks at an accelerated pace. Rory believed that this was a good idea. However lurking in the dark shadows was a man named Mr. Nobody. He unleashed a plan to bring the noble woman down and came close to doing so. King Gabriel unleashed a reign of terror in his quest to arrest Nobody, persecuting the people of Iwaku, enforcing stringent laws. Even when Mr. Nobody fled, the King's madness continued and the people of Iwaku suffered. While the events with King Gabriel unfolded, Rory and Torsty’s Viking raiders found the local of Mr. Nobody. Using the Legendary Sword he received from Gabriel himself, Rory and Torsty banished the man to the Wastelands. The conflict might have been over, but the impact was about to be felt by all. Gabriel became obsessed with complete control. Rory waited to see what would happen next. The threat of Nobody was banished; yet, at the cost of Simica’s influence in Iwaku. The woman returned to the Temple of the Moon, where she hid out for several months. As Chopsticks began to poison the mind of Asmodeus, Rory became more concerned about the King. In one of the few times he failed to convince the King otherwise, Gabriel decided that he had to leave. He was driven out by his own decision, leaving Rory a bitter sweet farewell. The two have never spoken to each other again since that faithful day.Asmo had gained half the throne, while Rory would gain another. This position gave Rory a new found desire. He would act as a protector of those that need the greatest amount of help. It was on the Night of the Timbers, that he first observed Fluffy attempting her first ideals of training. She was attracted to the ideas that the angelic prince created. The girl asked him for his help and being the heroic spirit, he is, Rory gladly excepted her into his ranks. Her passion and strength have created a lasting bond between the two, much like a brother and sister. Fluffy has proven to be his most loyal ally.During this uneasy piece, Rory began to develop new features to this airships, turning them from a small design to a large, almost spaceship-like, command ships. As a prince, he gained respect from the “NPCs” of Iwaku, being born in the world and they quickly joined up with his forces. A feeling of war was in the air. Rory’s role in the war was thus limited to skirmishes along the Tower fronts, leaving much of the war to be fought by ISAF against ARC. With Chaos’ successful capture of the Fantasy Tower, Rory abandoned his flagship, the Emerald, to find a new “toy,” the Legacy. It was here that Kitti revealed her presence in the war. She bore witness to the destructive powers of Genesis after she had been “reborn” into Iwaku. Defeating members of the ISAF and sending Simica packing back to the Temple, shows the true destructive power of Genesis. The being has set out to prove that Rory’s will is absolute. In the Battle of Nerf Castle, Rory's fleet took on heavy losses and Paorou ended up defeating Genesis, turning her into a mere muse. However, by doing this Fluffy's inner powers were unleashed allowing her to become Engel, the Goddess. As the Battle of Nerf rage on the outside of the Castle, Rory and his small band of allies entered Paorou's domain and a battle was unleashed. Homac interrupted the fray but in the end was killed by Engel's will. It was later revealed that Rory made a secret contract with MW Goddess, Diana to create a mirror world of Iwaku. Quotes "That reminds me, I have to call her…" "Do You Know What I'm Seeing?" "Shalom my friend." “Now back to the usual finger pointing and unfounded griping and complaining..…” "Let anger alone and leave rage; Do not show yourself heated up only to do evil." Category:Mythos Characters